Ornamental lighting standards and poles are well known and have been in widespread use for many years. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,372 of Cochran for a lighting standard issued on Aug. 10, 1976. As disclosed therein a plurality of ornamental lighting standard shell parts are stacked one upon the other around a ground anchored inner pole. The shell includes a base portion enlarged relative to an adjacent portion of the pole and is capable of shifting laterally a slight amount in the event that it is struck by a vehicle. An intermediate portion of the shell is constructed of a plurality of replaceable parts for easy installation and replacement. The shell also includes ornamental parts as well as lamp assemblies.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,580 of Peery, Jr. for removable rings for assembling an ornamental base to a street pole. As disclosed a method and apparatus for assembling a street pole to a standard sized base includes the step of selecting a street pole of a predetermined configuration. Encircling portions, preferably rings consisting of two semi-circular portions, each having a nestable section with each other and a complementary section with the selected street pole are provided. The encircling portions are nested together on the standard sized base to connect the standard size base to the selected street pole thereby continuing the appearance finish of the standard size base while preventing unauthorized access to an interior of the standard sized base. The apparatus includes encircling portions to connect the standard sized base to the selected street pole.
Finally a U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,670 of Chang discloses a decorating tree with an embellishing lamp. As disclosed an artificial decorated tree with embellishing lamp is provided which includes several hollow joints, sockets, connectors, branches, embellishing lamps and a set of electric cords. The decorating tree is assembled with plug-in joints and internal wiring coupled to lamps supported from branches, thereby avoiding the use of exposed light strings external to the artificial tree structure.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a potential commercial market for an ornamental lighting assembly in accordance with the present invention. There should be a demand for such lighting assemblies because they have a particularly pleasing appearance and can be manufactured and installed at a reasonable cost. Such assemblies include a sturdy base, bright lights for illumination and colored lights for a particular pleasing appearance and branches of two sizes. Further the assembly may be constructed with heights of up to between 18 and 25 meters and may include separate circuits for illuminating separate portions of the ornamental light assemblies.